Misunderstood
thumb|274pxDas ist wie man schwer an dem BIld erkennt ----------------> eine Klaine und Niff ff .Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ,es tut mir auch leid das ich im Moment meine ganzen geschichten umänder aber das was ich da hatte gefiel mir einfach nicht mehr .Ich weiß noch nicht genau ob es eine FF oder ein OS wird . Aller Anfang ist schwer Jeffs sicht Ich war auf dem Weg um Nick abzuhohlen als Harmony mit begegnete .Ich schaute Nick noch ein wenig beim Training zu als er fertig war kam er dirreckt auf mich zu und küsste mich "Hey Süsser wie wars Training ?" "Gut aber ich hab immer nur an dich gedacht !" Er wurde leicht rot ,ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange .Ich sah noch Rachel die auf Finn wartete ,Santana die auf Sebastian wartete und Tina die auf Mike wartete . Tinas sicht Mike war mal wieder der Letzte aber das fand ich nicht schlimm da ich ihn liebte "Hey Mausi " "Hey Schtaz " Ich nahm seine Hand und wir liefen noche ein wenig rum "Hast du heute Abend schon was for ?" fragte mich Mike total lieb aber ich konnte nich antworten da ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war den Slushie nicht einzuatmen "LÄSST DU WOHL MEINE FREUNDIN IN RUHE ?" schrie Mike erst mal Karofsky hinterher .Ich hörte ein schluchtzen und folgte ihm als ich Kurt sah erschrek ich er hatte blaue Flecken im Gesicht "Kurt ? ist alles okay ?" "Warum macht er das nur bei mir ,Nick und Jeff sind auch schwul ." "Sag mal steht mir Blau ?" Er schaute mich an und lachte "Nein vorallendingen nicht als Slushi packung " Kurts sicht Ich war nach der Schule auf dem weg zum Lima been ,weil ich mit Blaine verabredet war .Ich hatte eine sonnenbrille auf damit man mein blaues Auge nicht sah"Hey Kurt " "Hey Blaine ,wie war die Schule ?" "Ach ganz okay und bei dir ? Hat er dich in ruhe gelassen ?" Ich nahm meine Sonnenbrille ab und Blaine verstummte ,er stand auf und setzte sich auf den Platz neben mich und nahm meine Hand "Kurt du bist eine der wichtigsten Personen im Leben geworden und ich will nicht das jemad dir wehtut .Kurt ich liebe dich ,ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben ." Er kam näher und küsste mich,mein wunsch wurde war ,mein größter Wunsch "Wow , Ich liebe dich " "Ich dich auch " Blaine setzte sich wieder richtig hin aber lies meine Hand nicht los . Nächter Tag Wir sollten uns alle in der Aula versammeln ,Blaine und ich schrieben uns die ganze Zeit kleine Liebesgeständnise ,aber als Mr.Shue kam packte ich mein Handy weg ."Sebastian ,Nick ,Mike ,Matt ,Finn kommt ihr nach vorne !" Alle der aufgerufenen Jungen gingen nach vorne was mich wunderte da sie nicht im Glee Club wahren "Das ist unsere Bewerbung für den GLee Club und ein geständins für unsere Freundninen " "Oder meinen Freund " sagte Nick noch schnell .Sie fingen an zu singen und es stellte sich als "One Thing "von One Direction raus . Nach dem Lied rannte Tina zu Mike,Jeff zu Nick ,Rachel zu Finn und Santana zu Sebastian .... moment was macht die hier "Äh Santana ,Quinn ,Britt Hey aber was macht ihr hier ?" Sagte Mercedes auf ihre zickige Art "Tja wir singen auch for .Was Harmony kan können wir schon lange " Sie gingen nach vorne und Sangen I Say A littel Prayer und alle klatschten . Ich fand es okay ,Quinn guckte mich giftig an weil ich die Aufmerksamkeit meinem Handy witmete ."Kurt was ist mit dir los ? " fragte Rachel die sich neben mich setzte und versuchte auf mein Handy zu spicken "Rachell,schonmal was von Privatsphäre gehört ?" Sie schnapte mir mein Handy weg "Uhhhh von Blaine ..." und aufeinmal sagte sie garnichts mehr "IHR SEID ZUSAMMEN ?" schrie sie aufeinmal los "Ja aber du brauchst es nicht rumschrein " "Kurt das kannst du nicht machen ,er ist Feind " "Rachle,wir machen den Glee Club nie zum Thema " "Trotzdem ist es falsch Kurt " Ich konnte nocht fassen was sie da sagte " Rachel ich bin das erste mal nach Monaten richtig glücklich ,Blaine und ich sind zusammen und lieben uns und daran kannst du nichts ändern " Ich sah Jeff und Nick händchehaltend an mir forbei laufen und in meinem Hals bildete sich ein klos .Ich stand auf und ging ,ich ging zu meinem Fach und donnerte meine Bücher rein "Hey süsser warum so agressiv ?" Jemand legte sein Hände um meine Hüfte und drehte mich um "Blaine was machst du den hier ?" Er lehte sich an thumbmein Fach "Was bedrückt dich Kurt ?" Ich lehte mich an mein Fach und atmete kurz durch "Rachel sagt das es flasch wäre was wir haben ,weil du der feind bist " "das bin ich wohl nicht länger !" ich schaute ihn an und sah das er normale Anzisachen an hatte "Warte mal ? Hast du die Schule gewechselt ?" "Ja klar ,damit ich mit meinen traum Typen mehr zeit verbringen kann " Ich beugte mich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn "Blaine ? Blaine Anderson ?" Ich hörte Nicks stimme und wollte ihm eine reinschlagen "Hey Nick was machst du hier ?" "Ich gehe hier zu Schule und du ?" "Ich auch " "Ach was ?" Jeff sah genau so angenervt aus "Jeff bock auf nen Kaffee ?" Er nickte und wir liesen die beiden Jungs schwarfeln "Woher kennen die beiden sich ?" "das würde ich auch gerne wissen !" "Wetten ..." weiter konnte ich nicht weil ich auf dem Boden lag und Karofsky und noch wer auf mich einprügelten "Schwuchtelt wo anders rum !" "KURT ?" schrie Jeff total geschockt und rannte weg . Ein paar minuten später lag ich immer noch da und ich höte wie jemand auf mich einrede "Kurt ,hey Kurt kannst du mich hören ?" ich machte meine Augen langsam auf und sah Blaine vor mir hocken Jeff stand bei Nick und weinte glaube ich "Kurt ?" Ich drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu Blaine "Bring ihn erstmal aus dem Flur weg " hörte ich Nicks stimme "Kannst du laufen ?" Ich versuchte den Kopf zu schütteln .Ich fühlte wie Blaine mich hoch hob und ich kuschelte mich an ihn .Ich merkte wie ich abgelegt wurde und aufeinmal fing mein Kopf an zu schmerzen und mein Magen tat auch total weh . "Kurt lass bitte die Augen auf ,wenn du ne gehirnerschüterrung hast ist das nicht gut !" Nick stand neben Blaine der etwas unbeholfen aussah ,Jeff sas in einer ecke und sah zimlich verweint aus ich wollte meine Augen wieder schliesen aber Blaine kam zu mir "Kurt die krankenschwester kommt gleich wieder ,bleib jetzt bitte wach ..." mehr hab ich nicht mitgekrieg weil ich wären Blaine das sagte eingeschlafen war .Als ich mich wieder zwang meine Augen aufzumachen sah ich Finn,Rachel,Carol ,Dad ,Jeff,Nick und Blaine "Mein Kopf ...!" Ich machte die Augen komplet auf und sah die erleichterung in den Gesichtern der anderen "Kurt , du hast uns einen schräcken eingejagt !" "Sorry Dad aber ich kann ja nicht damit rechnen das Karofsky und seine Neandertaler auf mich einschlagen !" Ich sah zur Seite seite und sah das Blaine meine Hand hihlt ich wolte sie bewegen aber es ging nicht . Ich versuchte meine hand zu bewegen aber es ging nicht ,mir stigen tränen in die Augen "Ich kann meine Hand nicht bewegen !" Stimme klang hoch und quitschig "Ich hohle einen Artzt !" rief mein Dad , ich riss meine Hand von Blaine los und versuchte meine Finger zu Bewegen aber es ging nicht mir liefen mitlerweile die Tränen über die Wange . Als de Atzt ne diagnose hatte kam er rein "Mr. Hummel es ist nur kurzzeitg sie werden ihre Hand in ca. 1-4 Monaten wieder bewegen können ,jenach dem wie schnell ihre nerven enden verheilen !" Blaine setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett und nahm mich in den Arm .Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper "Was ist wenn sie ganricht verheilen dann kann ich sie nie wieder bewegen !" "Schatz soweit wird es nicht kommen !" Blaine gab mir einen kuss auf den Kopf "und wenn doch ? " "Dann ist es alles meine Schuld !" Ich hörte Jeff's hysterische stimme und jemanden rennen "JEFF !" Nick sprang auf und rannte ihm hinterher . Nicks sicht "Jeff bleib stehen !" ich rannte Jeff durchs krankenhaus hinterher bis er irgentwann im Park stehen blieb und auf dem Rasen zusammen brach "Jeff , es ist nicht deine Schuld !" Ich hockte mich neben ihn und versuchte wieder luft zu kriegen .Ich hörte meine Luftröhre in meinen Ohren rasseln "Doch , ich hätte Kurt verteidigen müssen und standt dessen bin ich wie ein Mädchen zu euch gerannt ! Ich bin erbärmlich ..." "Jeff sag das nicht , ich liebe dich wie du bist , ich würd an dir nichts verändern . Ich liebe es dich beschützen zu können und wichtiger ist das ich dich liebe !" "Ich bin ein erbärmliches ,kleines ,ängstliches und für nichts zu gebrauchendes stück Menschen schande !" .Ich starte Jeff mit offenem Mund an während er wieder anfing zu weinen und die Knie an seinen Brust zog und seine Arme drum schlung "Je...Jeff " ich konnte nicht fassen was er gasagt hatte ,ich wollte nicht das er sich so sieht aber wie sollte ich es ihm sagen .Ich löste sein Arme von seinen beinen und drückte ihn fest an mich " Bitte sag sowas nicht Jeff ,ich liebe dich und du bist nichts davon was du gerade gesagt hast ,villeicht nen bischen ängstlich aber sonst .Jeff ich liebe dich für das was du bist !" Ich legte mein Hand unter sein Kinn so das er mich ansah und küsste ihn sanft .Der kuss schmeckte salzig und nach seinen Tränen aber das war mir egal ich liebte ihn und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern .Jeff stand ruckartig auf "Wo willst du hin ?" "Nick lass mir zweit zum Nachdenken okay ?" "Bitte pass auf dich auf !" "Jaja !" war das letzte was er sagte und ging . Ich ging wieder ins Krankenhaus wo mich Kurt fragend anschute "Er braucht ueit zum denken ... ich denke er beseuft sich und kommt dan wieder mitten in der nacht an und kriegt heulanfälle !" Ich schmiss mich auf einen Stul "Schon wieder ?" "Das erzähl ich dir wan anders schatz !" sagte Blaine liebevoll zu Kurt .Ich lies meinen Kopf nach hintenfallen wo er ein lautes kancken von sich gab und ich meinen Hals nicht mehr bewegen konnte "Nick alles okay ?" "Ja ich hab nur nacken schmerzen ,hölische nacken schmerzen " fügte ich noch hinzu ,als ein stechender schmerz meinen ganzen körper durchfuh "Oh Gott Nick deine Lippe läut blau an !" sagte Kurt erschrocken "Das heißt nichts gutes oder ? " "Ich glaub sie haben sich einen Nerv eingeklemmt ! eine Masge ihrer Freundin word reichen um die Muskeln zu lösen !" sagte ein Artzt der in der Tür stant ,Kurt find unwilkürlich an zu kichern und Blaine schaute an mir hoch und ruhnter als der Artzt weg war sah Blaine belustigt aus "Ich wird doch nicht so Hetero oder ?" Ich schaute an mir rauf und runter wobei der schmerz langsam verschwand "Nein im gegenteil ,du siehst schwul aus ... sorry aber es ist so !" "Sei froh das du schon verletzt bist ,raunte ich Kurt an der auf seine Verletzte Hand starte und leise schluchtzte "Es tut mir leid kurt ,es war nicht so gemeint !" "Du gehst besser befor ich dir noch eine scheuer Nick !" motze Blaine der sich zu Kurt setzte und auf ihn einredete "Ihr müsst auch mal sehen das es mir auch beschissen geht ! Jeff ist ein seelisches wrack im moment und jetzt bringt er sich villeicht um !" mit diesen Worten ging ich aus dem Artzt zimmer und fuhr so schnell ich konnte nach hause .Ich schmiss mich auf mein Bett und schlief ein .Als ich am nächsten Morgen wach wurde ,schmerzte mein Nacken so extrem das ich beschloss trotz der hohen Temperaturen einen Schal zu tragen "Is bei dir der Winter ausgebrochen ?" fragte Santana in ihrer Zockigen Art "Nein ich hba mir nen nerv eingeklemmt ... hast du villeicht Jeff gesehen ?" "Achso , der sitzt heulend im Chorraum !" bei mir gingen alle alarm glocken an ."Danke Santana !" und ich rannte los .Als ich ankam sas Jeff auf einem Stuhl in der ecke und schluchtzte "Jeff !" er sah zu mir auf und ich konnte seine Roten und angeschwollenen Augen sehen "Hey " ich setzte mich zu ihm und wolte ihn umarmen doch er wich aus "Jeff was hab ich gemacht ?" "Ich ... ich bin ein schrecklicher freund !" "Wiso ?" "Ich .. du k..kenst doch Sebastian ?" "Dieser Reiche schnösel von der Dalton , ja den kenn ich leider !" "Aufjedenfall ich war in einer Bar und hab mich voll laufen lassen ,ich erinner mich an nichts mehr aber heute morgen bin ich neben Sebastian aufgewacht " Jeff schlug die Hande vor sein Gesicht .Ich brauchte einige Minuten während ich alles ortnen musste .Mein Freund betrügt mich ,ohne grund ,ich stand auf und ging ich hörte Jeff mir noch hinterher schrein aber mit tränen in den Augen ignorierte ich ihn .Ich stürme zu meinem Klassen raum als ich fast in Blaine rannte "Wow Nick was ist los ?" ich ignorierte ihn . Jeff's sicht Ich bin ein grausamer Mensch ,ich wollte Nick hinterher als ich in Santana rin lief "Jeff pass auf !" "Santana bist du noch mit Sebastian zusammen ?" "Ja wiso ?" "Scheiße ,kannst du mir eine scheuern und das Footballteam mich ins Koma prügeln lassen ?" "Was ist los ?" "Ich hab Nick mit Sebastian betrogen !" schluchzte ich und im nächsten Momant lag ich auf dem Boden .Ich ihlt mir mein Schmerzendes Auge ,als Santana wirder auf mich einschlagen wollte hihl jemand sie ab und jemand zog mich weg ."Kurt was machst du hier ?" ich schaute zu ihm Auf und sah den Gibs um seine Hand "Ich darf in die schule ich hab nur ne gebrochene Hand und das andere weißt du ja ! Alles okay ?" "Nein !" Blaine lies Santana los und schubste sie weg "Was is los ? " "Ich hab Nick betrogen ,ich bin so ein idiot !" Ich lehte den Kopf an die Wand "MIT WEM ? WARUM ?" Kurt sah mich mit großen Augen an "Ich war Hucke voll und an die letzte nacht erinner ich mich nicht mal und heute morgen bin ich neben Sebastian aufgewacht !" "Jeff du soltest dich nicht mehr betrinken dabei kommt immer scheiße raus !" "Er redet nicht mehr mit mir !" 1 Woche Später "Ich schaff das nicht !" Kurt und Blaine sahen mir dabei zu wie ich hin und her lief "Du machst das jetzt JEff ,es tut euch beiden weh wenn ihr nciht miteinander redet also ! Du machst das und gehst jetzt raus !" Kurt schob mich auf die Bühne und er und Blaine setzten sich zu Nick .Alle der New Directions wahren da und NIck schaute nicht zu mir sondern traurig auf den Boden .Ich hatte vor Stay von Mily Cyrus zu singen und während des Lieds fingen tränen an über mein Gesicht zu fliesen .Als ich färtig war standen alle auf und klatschten ,nur Nick nicht er drückte sich an der Bühne hoch kam auf mich zu und küsste mich . "Ich hab dich so vermisst !" murmelte er an meine Lippen "Ich dich auch !" .Nach der Schule gingen wir noch ins Lima Been und genossen einfach den Tag "Leute ?" ich schreckte auf als ich Kurts stimme hörte "Der Gibs kommt ja bald ab ,aber ... ich kann jetzt schon wieder meine Finger bewegen !" Blaine gab Kurt einen Kuss und NIck hob seinen Kaffe an "Wir Stosen jetzt an ! Darauf das alles so bleibt wie es ist !" Wir stiesen an und liesen den Tag ruig ausklingen . ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12